The HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is one of the interfaces for transmitting video and audio as digital signals between electronic devices.
The HDMI standard has been repeatedly upgraded after version 1.0 (released in December 2002) to meet the needs of the electronic devices to be connected.
The HDMI standard is defined to be compatible so that problems do not occur even when electronic devices compliant with different versions are connected to each other. However, in the electronic devices that actually exist in the market, when electronic devices compliant with different HDMI standard versions are connected to each other, problems may occur in video display and audio output.